


People from the Internet

by Carry_On_Moss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, BDSM, Digital Art, Drawing, Line Drawing, M/M, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Sketches, Trans Male Character, gay art, nude male, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Moss/pseuds/Carry_On_Moss
Summary: Sometimes I draw people I see while I'm scrolling around the internet.
Kudos: 10





	1. Mask




	2. Handcuffs




	3. Coffee Cup




	4. Red Boot




	5. Glasses




	6. Wallpaper




	7. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s sketch is from Pornhub. I’m playing with paper color and texture, thinking about how we classify neutrals or base as white and what whiteness even is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the video this is from, it's here: https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5c5356f801e29


End file.
